JuliusOctavius
Who is Julius Octavius? Childhood Brief Story *Julius Octavius, born a young italian boy in the papal city.. Birthed by an English peasant woman known by Ashleigh.. fathered.. by a man known as Giovanni Octavius.. heir to the seat in Italy. His father could not be known to have birthed a child from a woman of such stature, so on the eve of February 3rd.. just after Julius's 13th birthday.. his mother arrived in Rome.. looking to see her child once more.. longing for her son. When Aticus found out about this, he had her arrested for stalking the grounds of his grace the prince. Julius snuck out of his guardship.. crawling down to the corridors where his mother had been locked up. As soon as he found her, he sat looking at her sprawled out on the hard rock. She woke to see him.. reaching her hands through the bars.. touching his face.. her hands were rough from hard work and being locked in a cage of rock and steel. She began to cry, as the tears turned to a muddy color as they dripped down her face.* My son.. you will be a great man.. do everything you can to bring glory to those around you.. leave me here, and join your father in Italy.. the wonderful gifts.. you will lo-- *Julius cut her off, smiling..* Mother, you dont understand.. im here to break you out tonight.. lets go to England! *She begins to sob, and cry out loud.. only letting up when she sees little Julius pull a key from under his robe. A grin from ear to ear grows on his face as he unlocks the door.* Julius, this is crazy! I know mother.. lets just get to England.. *They run.. reaching a set of guards, and without making too much noise they slide away. Through the bushes and in the darkness of the night. A man is heard running and screaming while a loud yell is heard. Aticus must have noticed Julius was gone, and checked on Ashleigh.. the alarm was raised. Guards were running around with metal clanging together in the background... Julius leads his mother to a dock. A ship was setting sail for England on this night.. it was nearly time.. Julius jumps on the ship as it began to set sail and before his mother could jump a sword reveals itself, sticking from his mothers chest. As the vessel sets sail into the open sea Julius stares at his mother, who fell from the wound. Guards tackle her and bring to life to a hault.. The ship vears itself, setting its corse around Spain, making stops along the way.* ---- Eh! 'oo are ye? *Julius was spotted around the straight of Gibralter during a nightly escape to view the city. He had returned to the ship on the night it was supposed to set sail, but was found...* Im Julius sir.. I want to go to England.. *The man smiles, allowing Julius to jump on the ship and join the crew. Julius spent the nights drinking with the crew of the ship known as "El Eight".. The days were spent sailing the seas. It was a great relax from the constant teachings of Military and the arts. He had also picked up the Lute along the way. Playing tunes from Italy by ear, and giving the cruise a gentle feeling. Thinking about how he is going to lead his life, and those last words his mother said to him.. His currupt father, nothing to his name but a mere 50 pounds won in a poker game with the guys, and a new life in England.. * I swear I will root out curruption in the world.. Whether it takes my life or not.. *On the arrival of England Julius arrives in Southampton to see a large city. He meets a man in the taverns, and the man fuels Julius's Hidden temptation for war and the arts with three words. "Ill join you."* The first stones of the Octavian Legion were then set into place... Life in England *Julius began his journey in England, in the town of Southampton, Wiltshire. He immediately began helping the local mayor. *Meeting his soon to be second in command Caissadiplomat, he began the Octavian Legion. *The Legion immediately went to battle with the Wolves of Sherwood during the Barnshire Revolt after it had gained enough numbers to be called an army. In the mean time, they had provided aid to other militias and organizations. *He began working for the Regent, Dugustus, as a spy against the Wolves of Sherwood *After being ousted as a spy by a power mad politician, on accident, Sajanzv Hollywell began his stalking of Julius. Life in Scotland Military Career Political Career Family and Friends Category:People